


Homemade

by Infiniteleft



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Light Angst, Loneliness, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: Her mother's hot chocolate always tasted like home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mweh?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746861) by [Infiniteleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft). 



She hung up the phone with a renewed longing in her heart. Riko's voice clung fresh to her mind, and the sad tale of her call… Mari smiled, imagining just how pitiful her best friend would be right now. Soon, she could see them all again. Soon. They'd all get together for Ruby's graduation and it'd be like they'd never spent months apart without regular calling.

Mari wished Kanan would pick up the phone more often, but some things never changed, did they? She stirred the pot.

Dark chocolate melted in with the milk and cream. It was her own special mix of it, what with the three different kinds of chocolate she always added to it. Cocoa powder could substitute, of course, but… her mother had always made it this was when she was little. It was one of the few things she'd make, just for her little girl, whenever she was sick.

Time hadn't been kind to the way she saw her mother, but a large part of Mari still nursed the love she had for her. Ultimately, she'd only wanted her to succeed, didn't she? But life wasn't decided through contracts and agreements. As much love as she held for her mother, there was just as much for her friends, for her independence, for her own ability to _choose_.

She lifted the mug to her lips and closed her eyes. If she focused, she could hear remnants of old squabbling from Kanan and Dia pouring out from the cup… Mmm. Still tasted like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the ficlet that actually fit the character limit!


End file.
